Ba'athist Iraqball
Ba'athist Iraq |nativename = : الجمهورية العراقية |founded = 1963 and 1968 |onlypredecessor = Iraqi Republicball (1958–68) |onlysuccessor = Iraqball |nexticon = Iraq |ended = 2003 |image = Ba'athistIraq.png |caption = REMOVE KUWAIT |government = Ba'athist Saddamist one-party socialist totalitarian military dictatorship |personality = Patriotic |language = Arabic Kurdish |type = Semetic |capital = Baghdadball |affiliation = Arab Leagueball |religion = Islam Christianity Yazidiball |friends = Palestineball Assyriaball Puppet state Gaddafiball |enemies = USAball (after 1991) UKball Saudi Arabiaball Kuwaitball Iranball Kurdistanball |likes = Oil, Saddam Hussein, Ba'athism, Socialism, Ardulfurataini Watan |hates = Capitalism, Communism, Kurds, Shi'ites, Monarchy, Both George Bush's, Tony Blair, 2003 invasion. |bork = Saddam, Saddam |status = Unfortunately Collapsed |notes = Best Iraq! |reality = Iraqi Republic }}Ba'athist Iraqball '''or '''Iraqi Republicball was the state of Iraq between 1968 and 2003 under the dictatorship of Saddam Hussein. He had many monies and good jihadist battles. However his wealth was taken away by the coming wars... In 1990, Iraq finished fighting in the Iraq-Iran war, and he had taken oil from Kuwaitball in exchange for monies, which he didn't have yet. So he tried to pay off his debts but couldn't, so he accused Kuwaitball of being irrelevant and taking all the oils for himself. So it was. Iraq invaded Kuwait in 1990, to the shock of USAball and NATOball. He first established a puppet government in Kuwait, but then decided to annex it as his 19th province. USAball didn't like this and demanded Iraqball to get out of Kuwaitball. But he refused. So USA started Operation Desert Storm to kick him out of Kuwait's clay. It succeeded. But USAball had sort of just left him alone, but then realized that his reign couldn't go on any longer. He launched another operation, which resulted in the Iraq War. USAball had then found Ba'athist Iraqball hiding in a hole and captured him, before brutally hanging him and tearing down his statue. After Ba'athist Iraqball's death, his son Iraq took over rightful clay (except Kuwait). Relations Friends * Chinaball - Also good arms supplier. * Palestineball - Free Palestine! Remove kosher! * Gaddafiball - He hates Israelcube too, great guy, But why didn't you help me in 2003? Neutral * Sovietball - Good arms supplier, sends me many tanks, planes, and guns. Sadly sided with Kuwaitball in 1991.YOU TRAITOR SUCKER FOR SIDING WITH KUWAIT!!!!!!!!!! ALSO DONT FUCKING SUPPORT THE COMMIES WANTED TO DESTROY ME!!!! * Syriaball - Puppet of the Ruski but fellow Arab and my cousin, he likes all kebab. My Ba'athisim is true! * Qatarball - Tried helping me in 2003 but didn't stop USAball from invading me. He told me about oil and how it made anything i want. True Arab! Enemies * Israelcube - Oh my god... this guy again? He keeps attacking rightful clay of al-Palestine, AND NEVER LEAVES HIM ALONE! LEAVE PALESTINE ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD. LEAVE HIM ALONE! * Iranball - Foolish idiotic man. I remember yuor Iraq-Iran war... But we became friends after my Ba'athist phase was abruptly ended by the Terrible Burger. * Kuwaitball - Foolish idiotic mess. I OF INVADINGS YUO!!! REMEMBER 1990! HAHAHAHAHAAHA! YUO OF DESERVINGS TO BE 19TH PROVINCE OF AL-GREAT IRAQ! * USAball - REMOVE BURGER REMOVE BURGER REMOVE BURGER!!! YUO INFIDEL! YUO KILLED OUR GREAT SADDAM HUSSEIN AND PLUNGED AL-MIDDLE EAST INTO CHAOS AND TYRANNY!! REMEMBER IRAQ WAR AND GULF WAR! ISIS IS EVERYWHERE THANKS TO YUO!!! AND ALSO, LEAVE ME TO ATTACKINGS''' '''KUWAIT IN PEACE! KUWAIT IS OF RIGHTFUL 19TH PROVINCE OF IRAQ BUT NOOOOOOO YUO' JUST HAD TO ATTACK ME FOR GREED AND OIL! WELL NOW LOOK AT IRAQ NOW: CHILDREN STARVING, TERRORIST ATTACKS EVERYWHERE, INNOCENT PEOPLE GETTING KILLED... IS THIS WHAT 'YUO CALL "AL-FREEDOM"? FUCK YUO IDIOTIC BURGER! ALL YUOR' 'FAULT!!! (but we were of good friends before. shame a good friendship had to end...) * UKball - Idiotic adoptive grandad who assisted the Terrible Burger in the Iraq War. YUO ARE OF INFIDEL!!' '' Gallery Ba'athIraq.png Ba'athist Iraqball.png Ba'athist_Iraqball.jpeg Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Iraqball Category:Desert Category:Socialist Category:Islam Category:Christian Lovers Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball Category:Anti Imperialist